A Night Full Of Change
by sprite-remix2121
Summary: Um...Draco has to find a way to remove his Dark Mark before his 18th b-day. An old friend offers him a deal that involves the magc of seduction and vampires. Not good at summaries, but it's my 1st fanfic sooo plz read and review!!!!


~*~A Night Full Of Change~*~  
  
~*~It was a long tiresome night that lay behind Draco Malfoy. A night of revealing secrets, mysterious encounters, and the altering of fates. A night of complete failure and defeat, yet one with a conquering conclusion. A night full of never ending surprises and lustful reminiscences that will last without end. A night that seemed to go on eternally. A night that had the result of Draco Malfoy and his snores that traveled into the early morning of a new beginning.~*~  
  
Allow me take you back a couple of hours when the sun first setted into the atmosphere, where we meet up with 17-year old, Draco Malfoy leaning on a lamp post on the corner of Sunset Boulevard and Spice Road positioned in the middle of Muggle London. He was covered over in a gloomy hooded cloak that shadowed his face puzzlingly. His eyes lurked and fell on each individual that past by his stare as though picking off one by one. He brought his hand up to his mouth taking a drag on a joint that lighted up flawlessly at the end. He breathed out slowly, the smoke escaping out into a ring that encircled a lady that just happened to pass by. She coughed, faintly turning towards him, glaring the whole way. Her small delicate face was highlighted with a rose tint from the anger in his doing.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but could you please watch where you puff your smoke!" She said with rage. Draco stood noiseless taking yet an additional drag, and exhaled in her face yet once more which only made her shriek beneath her breath with exasperation, and as she stormed off a small sneer spread across his face.  
  
His body tensed as he felt a hand take a rigid grasp on his right shoulder. He shifted his position and stood facing a man covered in robes of emerald green that dropped to his ankles in royalty. The man smirked mischievously, "A show well done, son."  
  
Draco looked up to no other than Luscious Malfoy, his father that had avoided him since he was 14 years old when his mother, Narcissa, died from a dreadful heart condition. A tear was almost shaped at the edge of Draco's eye at the reflection of his mother, but his compassionless father that lay in front of him, made him blink it away along with the memories. "Thank you, father," he said vacantly dropping the joint to the ground and letting the fire suspend promptly. He waited for his father to persist but he just stood their silent and still smirking like he was blissful to see him. Draco shook his head and pushed away the thought. "Did you need something, father?"  
  
Luscious beamed at his son, "Haven't you forgotten?" He paused as he flicked off a passerby who mugged at them from their appearance.  
  
"Forget what, father?" He asked bringing his father back to the meaning of him being here.  
  
"Ahh, yes. Don't tell me you forgot about your 18th birthday?" He said tapping Draco's cheek.  
  
"Uhhh," getting freaked out he picked his father's hand off his face and dropped it back to his side, "No I haven't forgotten that, but what's so extraordinary about it? You never used to care about any of my other birthdays."  
  
Luscious laughed vociferously, "You're going to be 18, meaning you're going to be able to unite with the circle," he said smiling broadly.  
  
Draco widened his eyes and glared at his father vexed, "You mean the Death Eater Circle?"  
  
Getting the point he gave him a criticizing look and heaved Draco's cloak sleeve revealing the Dark Mark tattooed on his lower arm. He made sure he let his son see it long enough before he threw it downward, glaring at his son and said in a cruel murmur, "Yes, that's what I mean, Draco, and I will not tolerate your absence there tonight!"  
  
"Tonight! What do you mean tonight!" Draco gasped gapping up at his father.  
  
"Tonight is the orientation, and you WILL be there, mark my word!" He dropped his voice lower, "Lord Voldemort will be expecting you and so will everyone else and I can't afford to see MY son go soft, not now!"  
  
"Father, you shall have no doubts about me going SOFT, but frankly, I cannot see myself taking commands by some dark lord.wannabe!" He spat back.  
  
Luscious eyes peered at his son in fury and said in a poisonous whisper, "You will be there, Draco, and if not, it will be your life."  
  
"Yeah, if your not dead already," Draco said under his breath.  
  
"You are impracticable!" He says storming off into the crowd.  
  
"Same to you too, dad!" Draco yelled over to him. He moaned while looking at his Dark Mark. There was no way he could avoid the Death Eaters now that he carried this wherever he went. He had to think of a way to get out of this, a way to leave all that was, behind. He drawled yet another joint out of his pocket and lit it up while sauntering in the conflicting direction of his father, evaporating into the swarming streets of London. 


End file.
